Penny's Secret
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: When someone from Penny's past comes to Pasadena, a big secret is revealed. To understand you must know Kaley Cuoco plays Penny and Bridget. Chapter 11 is up!
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: This is my first crossover FanFic! I don't know how many people will read this, but, too bad. This is dedicated to my best friend, who doesn't like fluff, and asked me to write a story with no fluff in it. To really understand this, you have to know that Kaley Cuoco plays both Bridget in 8 Simple Rules and Penny in Big Bang Theory.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 8 SIMPLE RULES OR BIG BANG THEORY.**

Penny was walking across the hall towards Sheldon and Leonard's apartment when she ran into someone very familiar.

"Hi Bridget," She said

"_Kerry?_ What are you doing here?" Penny hissed "and don't call me Bridget I go by Penny now."

"Why?" Kerry asked. Just then, a certain tall physicist walked out of the apartment opposite.

"Good evening Penny, I do hope your friend here won't be staying with you so I won't have to worry about the noise."

"No, Sheldon, she's just visiting."

"Oh, good. Anyway, I have to get my mail before Halo night starts."

"Who was that?" Kerry asked

"He's my neighbour." Penny told her. She pulled Kerry into her apartment "What are you doing here, anyway?" She growled

"Rory is sick. Very, very sick." Kerry said quietly

"Oh, no..." Penny said worriedly

_Knock Knock Knock "_Penny"

_Knock Knock Knock _"Penny"

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Penny"

"Come in Sheldon." Penny said weakly

"Penny, I was just wondering- oh, you look distressed. Would you like me to leave?"

"No, it's fine. I just learned that my brother is really sick."

"I didn't know you had a brother! He lives in Nebraska?"

"No," Kerry answered, looking confused "He lives in Detroit."

"You never told us you had a brother in Detroit"

"Didn't she tell you?" Kerry asked "I'm her sister." she continued, sticking out her hand

"I'm sorry. I don't shake hands. Hands are ridden with bacteria and viruses." Sheldon told Kerry. She dropped her hand awkwardly "I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper."

"Kerry Hennesey." She said

"Hennesey? But Penny's last name is Birch. And judging by the fact that you are not wearing a ring, I can assume you are not married."

"Sheldon, honey, Kerry's going to tell me what's wrong with Rory. Go back to your apartment. You're missing Halo night." Penny told him

_**In Sheldon's apartment**_

"Penny won't be joining us for Halo, her sister is visiting." Sheldon announced when he walked into the apartment

"Penny doesn't have a sister." Leonard said

"Apparently, she does, because she's there right now. And she has a brother." Sheldon said

"But why would she lie about having siblings?" Wolowitz asked

"Maybe she's embarrassed by them." Raj suggested

"I'm gonna go ask her." Leonard said as he was getting up.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in!" Penny said, in a marginally better mood than when Sheldon left

"Hi, Penny." Leonard started "Sheldon was just telling us your sister had come to visit. Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?"

"Because Penny doesn't. Bridget does." She said, confusing everyone.

"Could you explain that please?" Leonard and Kerry said at the same time

"Leonard, go get the rest of the guys. It's time I told you everything."

**A/N: How'd you like it so far? Review please!**


	2. Penny's History

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! My Brother has been using the computer with OpenOffice on it. :p**

Chapter 2: Penny's History

"You guys, hurry up! Penny wants to tell us something!" Leonard complained

"Leonard, your incessant complaining does not make us want to go to Penny's house than we already don't." Sheldon said. They were finally ready and went to Penny's apartment.

"Okay Penny. What did you want to tell us?" Leonard asked

"Okay. Three years ago, I saw someone being murdered. I entered the witness protection program. They gave me the name Penny Ann Birch. I lived in Nebraska for a year and a half to make friends to make it seem believable. The WPP gave me a family story, and then I moved to Pasadena. I worked on who I wanted Penny to be, and decided she would be an actress. I got a job at the Cheesecake Factory, and was establishing a good life, but then Kerry came along and blew my cover."

"How did you see the person being murdered?" Leonard asked

"Well, I was walking down a street one night about two years after high school graduation and I saw down an alleyway, I saw two men standing there. One had a gun and was pointing at the other and he shot the other guy, I think one guy saw me, but I don't know for sure."

"Penny," Sheldon said "I believe the entire point of the Witness Protection Program is so people won't know your original identity. You shouldn't have told us." Sheldon injected

"Anyway," Penny continued "My brother Rory is really sick so I'm going to go visit him in Michigan."

"We'll all come with you," Leonard told her

"We will?" Sheldon asked, not wanting to be included "You, Howard and Raj can go. I have a lot of work to do. And I have to watch the Clone Wars movie, so I can watch the Clone Wars TV series."

"Who's going to drive you to work?" Howard asked

"Good point. I'm never taking the bus. I'll come with you. We'll take the train!" Sheldon said

At that everyone groaned "No, Sheldon!" Leonard said "We are not taking the train from Pasadena to Michigan! That would take days!"

"Yeah, Sheldon, why can't we just take the..." Raj's sentence withered out when he remembered who he was with

"What was that Raj, sweetie? I didn't catch the end." Penny teased

"Plane." Raj finished in a barely audible voice.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Review!**

**~RandomPurpleBook**


	3. On the Plane

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I had a bunch of tests and projects, and couldn't type this up.. so.. here you go! Please review! I want to know what you think!**

**Chapter 3: On the Plane**

"Oh no," Sheldon worried "We're going to crash! I'm going to die! I'll never be able to prove string theory!"

"Calm down Sheldon, we're not going to crash!" Howard exclaimed

"How do you know?" Sheldon snapped "The pilot could be drunk, or passed out, or a newly licenced pilot!"

"Sheldon, these pilots know what they are doing. We won't crash." Leonard tried to calm him down.

They landed in Nebraska before going to Detroit.

"Are you going to visit your 'family'?" Kerry asked with sarcasm

"No. I want to see Rory, Mom and CJ and Grandpa." Penny cried "I haven't seen them in so long! I miss them." She was sobbing now.

"It's okay Penny," Leonard comforted her

"Now boarding flight D235" A robotic voice announced over the loudspeaker

"That's our flight." Kerry said

"Come on." Leonard said to Penny, still comforting her

Once they were on the plane, Penny calmed down, but Sheldon was more nervous than ever.

"I wish they would let us meet the pilots. I would feel so much safer if I knew they weren't alcoholics."

"Well, you can't. No one can." Howard snapped.

Sheldon was quiet until they landed in Detroit when Howard remembered something.

"Oh, damn. I forgot to tell my mother we were going to Detroit." He dialed her number "Hi Ma," He started

"HOWARD? WHERE ARE YOU? I EXPECTED YOU HOME AN HOUR AGO!"

"Ma, I'm in Michigan." Howard yelled into his phone. People passing by were giving him weird looks.

"MICHIGAN! I SUPPOSE YOU ELOPED WITH YOUR PRECIOUS BERNADETTE, LEAVING YOUR POOR OLD MOTHER TO FEND FOR HERSELF!"

"God, ma, no! I'm with the guys and Penny visiting her family!"

"WELL MAKE SURE YOU'RE HOME FOR WORK TOMORROW! I'M NOT CALLING IN SICK!"

Howard hung up. They went and got their bags, and when they went through the doors to the lobby, Cate, CJ, and Jim were standing there waiting.

"BRIDGET!" They all yelled, CJ a little late. Penny ran up to them and gave them all hugs


	4. To The Hospital!

**A/N: I really have no excuse for not updating. (SO Sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any related stuff to 8 simple rules or Big Bang Theory.**

Chapter 4: To the Hospital!

"Hey, you guys! Mom, how's it going with Principal Gibb? CJ how's teaching going? Gramps, how've you been doing?" A bunch of questions followed, until Penny said: "Wait! Could you please stop calling me Bridget?"

"What do you want us to call you?" Cate laughed.

"Penny. Please. I'll explain it on the way to the hospital."

"Okay." Cate said "Who are your friends?" She asked, gesturing to Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj.

"Oh, these are my friends, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Howard Wolowitz, Dr. Raj Koothrapoli, and my boyfriend, Dr. Leonard Hofstader."

"You're dating a doctor?" CJ asked. "Seems a bit out of your league, huh, Penny?"

"Actually, she's out of my league." Leonard said.

"Yeah," Howard said "We're still all tweeting about how shocked we are that Leonard got a girlfriend."

"Anyway," Penny said with an eye roll. "What's wrong with Rory?" She asked, and her expression turned worried.

"The doctors don't know." Cate said. "Do you want to see him?"

"Of course." Penny said. While they were driving in the van there, they had the windows down, and Penny explained why they had to call her Penny. Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj took a taxi.

"So you're in the witness protection program?" CJ asked with a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah. You can't tell _anyone." _ Cate proceeded to tell Penny about what had been going on in the Hennessey family since she left. The entire family was much to happy that they had Bridget back to notice a large black van following them.

**A/N: Sorry for shortness! I promise I'll have a longer chap. Up soon.**


	5. Rory

**A/N: In case any of the medical stuff is wrong, PM me and tell me what it should be and I'll change it.**

**Disclaimers: IDNO8SR or TBBT.**

Chapter 5: Rory

"So tell me more about Rory. How did he get sick and when?" Penny asked

"Rory got sick about two weeks ago. He just sort of… got sick. It started with a fever, but it just kept getting higher and higher. As you know, he's in hospital now. He got a private room." Cate kept explaining Rory's illness until they got to the hospital.

(_Meanwhile, in the taxi)_ "So, why are we here again?" Raj was asking. "I mean, I understand why Leonard is here, but what about the rest of us? We have work to do, unlike Leonard who is just ripping off other scientists."

"We're all her friends, so we can all be here for her." Leonard reasoned

"Yeah, but can't we be there for her in Pasadena?" Raj asked. Leonard just shot him a glare. They arrived at the hospital and Leonard and Penny started talking

"Did you tell them?" Leonard asked

"Yeah," was her simple reply "They took it pretty well, actually." She expanded "I don't know how Rory will take it or if he'll even remember to call me Penny instead of.." She stopped talking when she noticed what seemed to be a camera sitting in the bushes beside them. "Do you see that?" She asked Leonard, pointing

"See what?" he turned around to look where Penny was pointing. "I don't see a thing." Penny shrugged "Anyway, he might not remember if he has a high fever." Leonard answered the non-existing question

Penny nodded "That was a symptom my mom mentioned." She started crying "It's just so terrible… That I wasn't … able to… stay near Rory… while he… was just… getting sick!" She sobbed

"Shh… It wasn't your fault!" Leonard consoled her. Once Penny had calmed down, she went inside with Leonard and asked the nurse where Rory was

"Excuse me; I'm looking for where Rory Hennessy is." She inquired

The nurse flipped through the log book. "Rory Hennessy is in room… C112A" She said with a smile. Penny began to run down the hall. Once she got to the room, she found it was a private room as her mother said. Leonard caught up with her.

"Is this your brother's room?" He asked. Penny nodded and then knocked on the door. A kind- looking nurse opened the door.

"I'm here to see Rory Hennessy." She said. The nurse smiled and let her in. Penny walked in, followed by Leonard and the nurse. "Hey Ror," She said

"Hi Bridget." He said in a weak voice. He was hooked up to an IV, a heart rate monitor, and lots of other scary- looking equipment.

"How are you?" Penny asked timidly, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"I'm alright." Rory croaked "This is my nurse, Serena." He introduced the nurse who gave a small wave. They chatted for a while, until Serena announced that visiting hour was over.

"Bye, Ror, I'll see you tomorrow." Penny gave a little wave and a smile and left, closing the door behind them.

"You didn't tell him not to call you Bridget." Leonard observed.

"Once I saw him, I figured it would be too much stress." Penny explained.

"We have to have Chinese food tonight!" Sheldon protested for the hundredth time.

"Sheldon," Leonard started "You wouldn't be able to get the food from the Szechuan Palace, or the special mustard from the Korean market, or anything else you usually have."

"I know, but we could find similar substitutes." Sheldon said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Could you guys SHUT UP! I'm on the phone!" Penny exclaimed. On the other side of the door at their hotel, Raj and Howard were coming back from renting movies.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked the hotel manager, who was leaning against the door, appearing to be listening.

"I was…er…checking the thickness of the door… yeah." Said a voice very familiar to Penny.


	6. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry about updating so much (wait… That's a good thing.) But I should be updating more frequently. I'm aiming for at least 1000 words on this. Also, has anyone else ever found it weird that in 8 simple rules the house has 2 sets of stairs that lead upstairs?**

Chapter 6: Familiar Faces

Penny went to the manager desk. "Hi," She started "The TV in our room stopped working, could you call someone please?" She asked of the manager, who was bending over. When he stood up, Penny stared, wide-eyed "Donny? Donny Doyle? Is that you?" She squealed. Donny took a moment to realize who she was.

"Bridget! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you in so long!" Donny cried and gave Penny a hug.

"Penny who is this?" Leonard asked as he came down and saw them hugging.

"Why did he call you Penny?" Donny asked before she could answer

"Oh, Leonard this is my old boyfriend Donny Doyle. And about the Penny/ Bridget thing," She addressed Donny now. "Could you call me Penny, please? I can't really tell you why."

"Sure." Donny said, even though he was unsure.

"Anyway, I thought you were going into the navy?" Penny asked

"I was in the navy for a while, but I didn't really like it that much." Donny replied. They kept chatting until Penny decided it was late enough she could go to her family's house. She drove there by herself, as Sheldon wanted to visit the nearby town of Romulus, and was dragging the guys along with him.

Penny knocked on the door of the familiar house. CJ answered "Hey Penny, come on in." As Penny walked in, she realized the living room looked completely different. They had leather couches; the wall colour was completely different. And the most different thing was that beside the picture of the kids, Cate and Paul, was a picture of Cate and Ed Gibb on their wedding day.

"Hi, Penny." Gibb said when he came down the stairs closest to the fridge, adding a wink.

"I see mom told you my story Principal Gibb." Penny said, calling him principal by force of habit

He smiled. "Please, Penny, call me Ed." Ed said as Cate walked down the stairs

"Hey mom!" Penny called

"Hey Bridge, I mean Penny." Cate stumbled "That's going to take some time to get used to." She frowned

"It's okay. Hey, guess who I saw today? Donny Doyle! He's the manager of the hotel I'm staying at!"

"That is really cool!" Cate said. "Where are your doctor friends?" She asked

"Oh, you thought I meant doctor, doctors, no they're physicists. And they went to Romulus for the day.

"What's in Romulus?" CJ asked

"They're all big Star Trek Fans, and apparently there's a planet called Romulus in the series." Penny explained before she asked "Hey, where's Kerry?"

"She didn't tell you? She's living with Kyle. They're engaged, but the ring is in the jeweler's getting it resized."

Penny pouted "That's the first thing I would tell my sister when I saw her."

"Well, she had other things on her mind, I guess." Cate said.

**_In Romulus**_

"This looks nothing like the planet Romulus!" Sheldon exclaimed "It's supposed to have large lakes and oceans! And this should be the town of Rateg!"

"Well, Sheldon, what did you expect! The town isn't going to look like Romulus!" Howard snapped; he was cranky after the crammed taxi ride.

"I'm going to go to the town hall to complain!" Sheldon cried. The guys groaned, but followed him to make sure that he wouldn't get arrested.

**_In Detroit**_

Penny and the rest of the Hennessy family were going to the hospital, meeting up with Kerry and Kyle on the way. They had to wait their turns to go into the room, since only four people were allowed at a time.

"Oh, my god! Kyle! Hi I haven't seen you in so long! When did you propose to Kerry! How have you been doing?" Penny seemed to be spewing out questions before anyone could answer "And Kerry!" She screamed "Why didn't you tell me!"

"There were more important things than that to say!" Kerry defended herself. A nurse came in and asked Penny to leave as she was disrupting the patients. She muttered to herself as she left the building.

She called for a taxi "Hi, could I get a taxi to the hospital, please? Thank you." And she hung up. She decided to go to the mall to see if she could find any other people she knew.

**_In Romulus**_

"I demand to see the mayor immediately!" Sheldon cried

"Why do you need to see the mayor?!!" The vexed secretary cried

"This town was named after a planet that looks nothing like it!"

"What planet?!" The secretary, named Mrs. Hiddern, was getting very frustrated.

"ROMULUS!" Sheldon screamed "What other planet? Vulcan?"

"What's going on here?" The mayor came out of his office "Who is this Millie?" He asked the secretary

"He says his name is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and that he wants to sue us for naming this town Romulus when it looks nothing like the planet." Sheldon was soon arrested.

**_In Detroit**_

"What do you mean the taxi is broken?!" Penny cried as they were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"The fan belt broke." The taxi driver explained.

"Aghhh! I'm calling Leonard." She dialed her phone "Hey, sweetie, could you come out here? Our taxi broke."

_"I'm sorry Penny. We're kind of dealing with our own problem."_

"What?! What could be more important than getting me out of this mess?"

_"Sheldon's in jail."_

"That's a good reason. Bye Leonard." She hung up. "I'm going to walk home." Penny announced to the taxi driver.

She began the five kilometer long journey home. After about half an hour, she stopped for a rest. After she got up and started walking again, it took about another twenty minutes to walk home and just as she was about to unlock the door when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth.

"Scream and die." Said a voice from behind her.

**A/N: Cliffy! Sorry about that, but it seemed like a good place to stop.**


	7. No Help To Start With

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I hope you enjoy the chapter; I'm free writing for once, I usually write what's going to happen in the chapter first, but not this time! And as you know, all rights go to their rightful owners. I do not encourage hitchhiking in ay way, but it was necessary in this chapter. WARNING: there is violence in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: No Help… to Start With

Penny's kidnapper dragged her to his hideout.

"You can speak now." A rough voice commanded.

"This place seems familiar." Penny commented

"It should. Bridget." The kidnapper walked out of the shadows so Penny could identify him.

"_Donny?_ Why did you kidnap me?" Penny was shocked

"You saw me murder Jenna Sharpe five years ago. Having you in the town again was a risk. You could have accidentally let slip that I killed someone, and put my career in jeopardy. I would've thought you'd have blabbed when you saw me, but you kept my name quiet, I was surprised."

"Donny, I hadn't even seen you. I just saw a man holding a gun, and shooting it. You didn't need to go to all this trouble."

"Oh." Donny said, realizing he had just confessed to a murder no one knew he had committed. "Well, no matter, you know now, and could tell someone. So I still have reason to kidnap you."

Penny just looked at him.

_**In Romulus**_

Leonard, Howard and Raj had pooled together all their money, and had enough to get Sheldon out of jail.

"And you're banned from coming to Romulus again!" The guard said as he pushed Sheldon towards the door.

"Alright, alright, no need to shove." Sheldon muttered to himself as he stumbled towards the guys. "Hello." Sheldon said. The guys just glared at him "My time in jail was frightening, thanks for asking." Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, you're the only one who has money, please call for a cab home." Howard whined.

"Oh, I don't have money. The police took my Superman wallet and wouldn't give it back."

Everyone groaned. "I guess we're hitchhiking." Raj said.

_**In Detroit** _

For the third time, Penny tried getting up to leave. Instead of Donny pushing her a little roughly, like he had in the first two times, he punched her in the nose, causing it to bleed. Penny knew that she would have no chance of winning if she fought back, so she just sat down and glared at Donny.

"Why are you trying to escape?" Donny asked "You know you won't be able to." He taunted.

Penny got up suddenly and kicked him in the face. "Wen I wad in Nebraska, I hab to learn some selv devence."

Donny soon recovered, and then punched Penny in the stomach. She doubled over, and Donny knocked her on the head, knocking her over. She lay on the ground and Donny stomped on her arm, breaking it. Penny kicked him in the chest and when he stumbled backwards she sprang up and began to run, but Donny caught her and pulled her back.

_**In Romulus** _

Leonard, Raj, Sheldon and Howard were standing near the road; their thumbs sticking out.

"We're never going to get picked up!" Raj whined for the fifth time, just as a car pulled up. The guy inside said he had room for all of them

"Now, where abouts are you 'eaded?" The man, who had an odd accent, asked

"Detroit." Leonard said

"Okay." The person said, and sped off in that direction.

_**In Detroit**_

"Hey, where's Penny?" CJ suddenly asked after they had got home from the hospital.

"Oh, she got kicked out of the hospital." Kerry explained "I kind of guessed she would come back here, but I guess she went to her hotel." She shrugged

"Did she say what hotel she was staying at?" Cate asked "I wanted to invite her and her friends to dinner."

"I think she said she'd be staying at the Holiday Inn."

That's when they heard a scream.

Penny had screamed after Donny had kicked her in the back of the leg, which tripped her, and she fell into the edge of the glass edge on the coffee table and cut her forehead. Donny stiffened as he realized what he had done.

"Where did that come from?" Cate asked, startled by the sudden scream

"I have no idea." Kerry said, but she had her suspicions

"Face it Bridget." Donny said roughly, shoving her to the ground once again. "You have no one to help you. Just give up."

_**In Romulus**_

"We're in Detroit now." The oddly familiar voice said "Now where?"

"The Holiday Inn, please." Leonard said. This driver seemed very familiar to them, especially Sheldon. He dropped them off and…

"Wheaton!" Sheldon cried as he saw who was driving them. "Why are you in Detroit?"

"I was passing through on my way to Vulcan for a Star Trek convention. I wasn't here to trick you at all." Will Wheaton sneered. "I'll be going now."

_**At the Doyle's**_

Penny opened her mouth to scream again, but Donny covered her mouth before she could. She bit down on his hand, hard. It drew blood, and he pulled his hand away. Penny screamed, and Kerry heard again. She was now positive it was coming from the Doyle's place.

"Hey mom," Kerry started "I think that screaming is coming from the Doyle's place, do you have the key? You are watering their plants."

"Yeah, but will you take Kyle and CJ with you? I don't want you to go alone." Cate was worried; she had called the hotel, which connected her to Penny's room, but there was no answer.

"Okay mom, I'm not a baby, though."

Kerry crossed the road with Kyle and CJ and unlocked the door. Penny was rejoicing silently when she heard the lock click.

"…And you will never tell anyone what happened." Donny was commanding roughly when Kerry, Kyle, and CJ walked in.

"Hey buddy," CJ said, trying to sound tough "You stay away from my cousin!"

Donny was distracted by the sudden voices, so he turned around and Kerry ran to help her sister. Kyle then kicked Donny in the stomach and grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his back. CJ ran past them to Penny and lifted her up and carried her to the Hennessy house. Kyle kept Donny pinned against the wall and Kerry called 911.

"What happened!?" Cate cried when she saw the sobbing, bloody Penny. Penny couldn't explain; she was nearing unconsciousness. They rushed her to the emergency room.

**A/N: So, how did you like my chapter? It was the longest one I've ever written! Please review! And wow! 1025 words without the author notes!**


	8. Visit to the Hospital

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had a bit of writer's block. This chapter might be short, because I have writers block still, and I am going to try to have a really long chapter in the future, this one may be more of a filler chapter. Also, Happy Victoria Day to all Canadians! The only reason I got his posted is because I had a holiday!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 8 simple rules or Big bang theory.**

Chapter 8: Visit to the Hospital.

As soon as she got to the hospital, Cate called Leonard's hotel room.

"Hello, may I speak to Leonard Hofstader please?" She asked

"One moment, please." A robotic voice answered.

"Hello?" Leonard answered.

"Hi, Leonard, it's Cate, Penny's mom, she's in hospital right now, and you should probably come down."

"Okay." Leonard said before he hung up the phone. "Guys, get your coat, we're going to the hospital!"

"Why?" Sheldon complained "I'm watching Dr. Who!"

"Penny is in hospital, and we're visiting her!" Leonard yelled. Sheldon reluctantly agreed.

When they got to the hospital, they realized they didn't know what room Penny was in, so they asked the receptionist.

"Penny Birch is in Room 31A Ward D." She said in a bored voice. They ran towards that room.

"Hey, Leonard." Penny's voice was raspy. She had a broken arm and was hooked up to an IV.

"Who did this to you!" Leonard was outraged

"Donny Doyle." Penny rasped again.

Just then, Fred and Mary-Ellen Doyle walked in

"Hey Penny." Fred said "We're so sorry about what Donny did to you. He was never the same after you broke up with him. He started acting really crazy, and carrying a gun, whenever he got mad at someone, he would threaten to shoot someone. Also there's going to be a trial for the assault in two weeks."

"Oh, and I brought you an angel food cake." Mary-Ellen said as she placed a covered dish on the table beside Penny's bed before they left.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I'm sick, so I really couldn't think of much. Also, is it Fred or Frank Doyle? I wasn't really sure. Please review! I need to know what you think of my writing. If you favourite or something, could you review, too? Please?**


	9. The Trial, Part I

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had a ton of tests and I was pre-writing this chapter so it would be really, really good. I hope you enjoy it! If I didn't get the court stuff right, don't hate me for it. Also, if you're looking for a good Big Bang Theory fic, try Sheldon and the interns by rainbowziers. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be, maybe a few more chapters.**

Chapter 9: The Trial, part I

Leonard adjusted his tie nervously. They were walking towards the courtroom. Penny had her arm in a cast and a black eye. You wouldn't be able to tell, but her side was wrapped to aid in healing her broken ribs.

"All rise! The honourable Judge Wells now presiding." Announced the court clerk.

"Thank you." Judge Wells said, sitting down. She was a young woman, around her mid thirties with brown hair. "Accused, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" Donny said defiantly.

"Defendant, state your case."

"Well," Penny began "I used to date Donny, but we broke up. Then I moved to Pasadena and when I got back, he kidnapped and assaulted me. After he confessed to a murder that happened five years ago."

"All lies your honour!" Donny cried "She came over to my house, and started attacking me!"

"Order! I will have order in my court!" Judge Wells pounded her gavel. "You will speak when I ask you to Mr. Doyle."

Penny's lawyer was then asked to question people.

"I call Kerry Hennesey to the stand." Mr. Javers called

The court clerk came over "Do you Kerry Hennessy, swear on the Bible that you will tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"Kerry, I understand that you went over to Mr. Doyle's house."

"Yes." Kerry answered.

"So what did you see when you entered the building?" The lawyer asked

"I went over to the Doyle's house after I heard a lot of screaming. When I walked into the house, I saw Penny laying on the floor, with her arm bent the wrong way and she was grabbing her side, I'm assuming because her ribs were broken." Kerry told the lawyer.

"I see. And what did you do when you saw this?"

"I called 911 of course. My cousin CJ was with me to Donny's house as well, and he went to hold Mr. Doyle back."

"Thank you for your evidence Ms. Hennesey, you may return to your seat. We would now like to question CJ Barnes if you don't mind Judge Wells."

"Not at all."

CJ sat down and the court clerk repeated the same process that he had with Kerry.

"Now, Mr. Barnes, when you went to save Penny, why were you holding Mr. Doyle back?"

"Well, he was advancing on Penny, and I was protecting her." CJ explained to the lawyer.

"Okay, now why did you go over to the house in the first place?"

"Well, like Kerry said, I heard screaming and I went over to see if someone was in trouble or not."

"Thank you Mr. Barnes, you may take your seat. We would now like to call Penny Birch to the stand."

"Do you, Penny Ann Birch swear on the Bible to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"Penny, why don't you tell us your version of what happened that night."

"Sure. Um, I remember I was walking home from the Michigan General Hospital because my taxi broke down, and I was just about to go into my house, which is right across from Donny's, and Donny covered my mouth and pulled me to his his house. He confessed to a murder that I saw him commit five years ago, however I didn't know it was him. He started to attack me when I tried to escape, then when I was defending myself, he stomped on my arm. Then CJ, Kyle, and Kerry came over and saved me."

"I see." Was all the lawyer said

"We will now have a half hour recess." Judge Wells announced.

**A/N: How did you like it? I hope everyone liked it because I worked super hard on it for all of you!**


	10. The Trial, Part II

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I was really busy, and I had writers block, so sorry!**

Chapter 10: The Trial Part II

They were called back after a short recess, and it was the Donny's lawyer's turn to question people.

"I call Donny Doyle to the stand." Donny swore on the Bible, and the questioning began. "So, Donny." The lawyer started "What happened on the night of May 21, 2010?"

"I was sitting at my old house visiting my parents, but then they had to go out and Penny came over and attacked me, saying that she saw me murder someone, which was a total lie. I used self defense and I incapacitated her so I wouldn't get injured."

'Thank you Mr. Doyle. You may be seated. I would now like to call Fred Doyle to the stand. Mr. Doyle, was your son indeed visiting you the night he states?"

"No, I can't remember him visiting. I remember coming home to my house ruined and police cars outside."

"Thank you Mr. Doyle. You may take your seat."

Donny snarled at his adoptive father as he went to sit down "Why are you going against me?"

Fred ignored him and walked to sit next to Mary-Ellen

"I think that's all the evidence we need." Judge Wells announced "The jury has fifteen minutes to decide and then I will call the trial."

The jury left for fifteen minutes and Donny walked over to Penny and said quietly "You think you've won this battle huh? Well think again."

Donny had false hope, as the jury walked back in and a member walked up to the bench and handed an envelope to Judge Wells

"We declare the accused guilty and is sentenced to five years in prison for assault." Donny's face fell. Penny's lawyer did a fist pump and high-fived Penny.

The family left and celebrated at the Hennessy house. Penny told them some stories about what happened to them in Pasadena, but they had to go soon. They're plane left tomorrow.

"You know, I wish we could stay and get to know your family better." Leonard said

"Trust me, you don't. Rory has a monkey fetish." Penny proceeded to tell Leonard about her family as they drove back to the Holiday Inn.


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter. Tear. I had fun writing for you guys, and I hope you check out my new fic The Vulcan Misconception. **

Chapter 11: Epilogue

The group of friends flew back to Pasadena, much to the dismay of Sheldon, and continued their old life. However, one thing was different. Penny kept in touch with Kerry and everyone else in the family. The most recent letter from Kerry went some thing like this

_ Dear Penny,_

_ Things are boring now that you've left. How's your life in Pasadena? Kyle and I have set the date for our wedding and I was wondering if you'd like to be maid of honour. It would be great if you could. The date for the wedding is September 20. I miss having you in town, but I know you have to be Penny now. Anyway, have you gotten any breaks as an actress? Will I see you in any feature films soon? By the way, Rory has gotten a lot better. It was just a very bad case of mono. He said that he's really glad you came to see him, and hopes you come visit again. Write back soon!_

_ Love,_

_ Kerry._

Penny really missed being with her family again, but she knew that they were all okay and that they still missed her. Plus, they would always have Christmases.


End file.
